Raimon Natsumi
Endou Natsumi '''(円堂 夏未) (formerly '''Raimon Natsumi (雷門夏未)) was the third manager for the Raimon soccer club. She is also the daughter of the chairman Raimon Souichirou of Raimon Junior High. In Inazuma Eleven GO, she is married to Endou Mamoru. Appearance She has long and wavy auburn hair that got longer after the FFI arc time skip and eyes of same color. She has long bangs which are parted in the middle and pulled in the back. She is always seen in a Raimon female uniform but slightly different from those which Haruna and Aki wear (perhaps because she is the student body president) which is the default cream colored shirt but with a maroon ribbon at the middle with a maroon pleated skirt. In season 3, she is often seen in a light blue long-sleeved T-shirt with short blue jeans and a pink scarf tied around her neck. She also holds a light beige colored hand-bag with this outfit, and was a few times seen wearing white sunglasses. In GO, she has a slightly shorter hair, with the part of her hair parted to the front, and no longer as wavy as before. She wears dark grey shirt covered with a white apron, as well as blue-grey trousers and black slippers. She also wears a pink sash tied up like a ribbon around her waist. Personality Natsumi usually likes to help out, but doesn't like to get her hands dirty. She is shown to have a caring side for Raimon and Little Gigant, as both teams reminded her of Endou Mamoru's unwavering confidence. She's also the girl who has evolved the most in terms of personality, going from all haughty and mighty to caring and dedicated to others, and more specially Endou, given her determination for finding more about the whereabouts of Endou Daisuke, and for finally reuniting grandson and grandfather together through the fullfilling of their common dream, a face-to-face confrontation at the summit of world youth soccer. In the manga, she is shown to be more forceful and sadistic when it came to disbanding the soccer club, up to a point where she nearly bulldozed the soccer club itself down. Whenever she ends off a conversation, or after she has a point ready to be said so that the soccer club would be disbanded, she laughs "Ho ho ho" and then goes off. Plot Season 1 At first, she seems very much against the Raimon soccer club and is dead-set on disbanding it, often setting challenges for them to overcome with the threat of being shut down if they fail. After a few matches, Natsumi sees major potential in their team and becomes the third manager after Aki and Haruna. She isn't good at housework but Aki and Haruna try to teach her. Season 2 She follows the team in the Inazuma Caravan in the Aliea Academy arc, helping out, and calling her dad to assist the team with help when needed. She is one of the few members of the team who seemed fine with Coach Hitomiko, even asking her to stay as Coach when she was about to leave, also requesting that she would bring Gouenji back to the team, only to find out Coach Hitomiko would not allow that just yet. Season 3 In season 3, she rarely appears. In Episode 68, she made her final act as Raimon's manager, but not her last appearance, saying she was going to study abroad. It is revealed that Natsumi went to Liocott Island, not to study, but to investigate Daisuke's case. She appeared later in Episode 107 to visit the team, and in Episode 108 talking about the keys to legend of angels and demons, the keys worn on Haruna and Rika. In Episode 111 she told Endou she might not be able to return as Raimon's manager just as yet as she still has some unfinished business. It is later revealed she is now manager of Cotarl's Little Gigant, and unknown to Inazuma Japan, because the coach was Endou Daisuke, and she wanted to face against Inazuma Japan at World's peak to fight for the place as strongest in the world. She was also made to join Inazuma Japan back again by Daisuke before the match against Little Gigant, in order to help Inazuma Japan as their team operator. As the match ended all of them headed back and graduated from Raimon. Plot (GO) She is married to Endou Mamoru. In the anime series , she makes her debut in Episode 018 (GO), when Matsukaze visited Natsumi and Endou's house. It was shown that Natsumi is still bad at cooking and tends to cook a lot of food. Natsumi seems oblivious to the fact that she is still bad at cooking because when Tenma taste the food his face turned "blue" because the food was salty. It was revealed that she, unlike her husband, knew about the Resistance. In the Episode 024 (GO), Endou talk to her about Gouenji and she animates her husband. Relationship *Raimon Souichirou (father) *Endou Mamoru (husband) *Endou Atsuko (mother-in-law) *Endou Daisuke (grandfather-in-law) *Endou Kanon (great-grandson) Hissatsu *'OF Matador Feint' (Game) *'SH Phantom Shoot' (Game) *'SH Rose Splash' (Game) *'SH The Earth' (Game) *'SH Death Zone 2' (Inazuma Eleven Strikers) *'SK Oiroke UP!' (Game) Trivia *Like the other manager girls, her name comes from one of the four seasons: Natsu (夏) means "summer". *She's noted to be the tallest of the managers. *Natsumi is still ''very ''bad at cooking. *Natsumi is married to Endou in the game of Inazuma Eleven Go: Shine Version. *Natsumi´s food only looks delicious but tastes bad. Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Little Gigant Category:Inazuma Japan